Electronic display devices are widely used to convey information to users. This information varies from the time of day shown on a wrist watch to information from an Internet site displayed by a smart mobile telephone. Electronic display devices are used in many environments and thus operate in varying degrees of ambient light and in various temperatures. For example, a display device that operates outside near the South Pole in the winter may experience little ambient light and may be subjected to very cold temperatures. Conversely, a display device operating near the equator may experience considerably warm temperatures and plenty of ambient light from sunlight during the daytime. Unfortunately, these differing environmental conditions may affect the ability of users to view information on their electronic display devices.